Secret Love Song
by Lee Sarfati
Summary: "It's obvious you're meant for me, every piece of you it just fits perfectly" Fragilizada após descobrir que seus pais estavam se separando, Lea precisou da sua rocha, a única pessoa que poderia colocar as peças no lugar, Dianna Agron. [Universo Alternativo]


Em meio às gravações corridas de um filme para o outro, Dianna tira uma folga para descansar e não pensa duas vezes em voltar para Los Angeles, apesar de todo vai e volta e imensas brigas, não era segredo para ela que o melhor lugar a se instalar nesses míseros dias de férias era perto da morena dos teus olhos. A loira se sentia estranha em voltar para sua casa, uma vez que a vida entre hotel e set de gravações era tão maluca e embora não pudesse reclamar, ter um tempo longe de seu celular tocando a todo o momento e alguém batendo na porta de seu camarim era relaxante. Porém, não se pode relaxar por muito tempo, ao ouvir seu telefone tocar, imaginou que fosse Thor para lhe contar sobre as próximas viagens e gravações e não olhou para a tela que indicava quem estava ligando. Ao atender, sentiu o coração acelerar e o corpo inteiro corresponder apenas a voz, que apesar de parecer frágil na ligação, era forte e causava arrepios por todo seu corpo.

Despediu-se de sua mãe, que havia se retirado para ir dormir, e não conseguia se mover, a separação dos pais havia lhe atingindo em cheio, nunca imaginou que os dois pudessem sequer pensar em separação, tinha o casamento de Edith e Marc como uma história de amor verdadeiro e inatingível, tentou parecer forte em todo discurso que ouvia de sua mãe e como boa atriz que era, permaneceu como uma rocha apenas consolando a mulher em sua frente, mas seu interior estava uma bagunça e milhares de perguntas surgiu em sua mente, perguntas como "por quê?", "como aconteceu?", "e agora?", Lea era uma mulher de quase 30 anos, entretanto se sentia uma garotinha com medo após a informação que foi jogada no teu rosto. E as festas em família? Como ia se dividir entre seus pais e ainda não causar nenhum clima estranho? Sentou-se no sofá e forçou a manter a calma, precisava ser forte por seus pais que estavam sendo fortes por ela apesar de ambos estarem com seus corações quebrados, apenas um nome veio a mente, apenas um abraço iria confortá-la, será? A saudade e o amor falaram mais forte que o orgulho e não hesitou, clicou naquele contato tão conhecido e esperou a voz que sentia tanta falta soar como música aos teus ouvidos.

D: O que foi agora, Thor? Eu pensei que..

L: Sou eu.

Um silêncio se formou na linha telefônica. Duas palavras foram necessárias para calar a voz de Dianna, mas nunca seu corpo ou coração. O que ela poderia querer àquela hora?

D: Lea. - A loira tentou manter a calma embora seu corpo inteiro e coração estivessem em conflito. Lea que ainda tentava manter a calma, ao ouvir seu nome ser proferido por aquela voz, que tanto amava, suspirou e pôs a mão sob o teu peito, onde podia sentir o coração batendo acelerado e com aquele gesto tentou acalmá-lo, embora tenha sido inútil -

L: Oi. Eu.. como vai? - Xingou-se mentalmente após responder daquela forma, porém, após alguns dias sem se falarem e mesmo depois de tantos anos, Dianna ainda fazia Lea se sentir nervosa. Toda vez.

D: Estou bem. Você, pelo visto, não parece. Acertei? - Lea soltou uma risada em meio a um suspiro -

L: Você sempre acerta, lady. - E novamente um silêncio. Dianna que até então estava reclusa não resistiu ao ser chamada daquela forma e toda aquele muro que tentou levantar havia sido derrubado com apenas uma única palavra. –

D: O que aconteceu, Lee? – A morena respirou fundo e embora sua vontade fosse contar e olhar para aqueles olhos que sempre soube como deixá-la mais calma nesses momentos, o teria que fazer pelo telefone. – Eu estou em casa.

L: Você voltou?

D: Voltar é modo de dizer, estou alguns dias em casa e depois viajo novamente para retornar as filmagens, mas estou alguns dias por aqui.

L: Você pode vir? Eu preciso de você.

E nada mais precisou ser dito para que Dianna largasse tudo o que estivesse fazendo para seguir em direção à casa da Lea. Um caminho que conhecia de olhos fechados e sentia certa saudade em percorrê-lo. Sem pensar em como agir quando chegar ao local desejado, partiu em rumo à casa da amada. Estacionou no lugar de sempre e que ficava impossível de fotógrafos registrarem sua presença e foi até a porta dos fundos, exatamente pelo mesmo motivo.

Lea desligou o telefone e foi imediatamente atrás da garrafa de vinho que havia compartilhado com sua mãe mais cedo no jantar, precisava acalmar seus ânimos e uma garrafa de vinho iria lhe deixar mais calma. Colocou a bebida até o meio da taça e a bebeu em um único gole. Pegou a garrafa junto de sua taça e mais outra e foi até a parte externa da casa, o clima era fresco e agradável para se conversar ali fora além de não correr o risco de a Edith acordar e vê-las comentando sobre a separação. Ouviu a porta dos fundos tocar, deixou a garrafa junto das taças em cima de uma mesa próxima a piscina e saiu em direção à porta. Sentia como se não via Dianna em anos e sua ansiedade estava constante, respirou fundo e abriu o portão.

Eletrizante seria a melhor palavra para descrever o olhar de ambas junto de uma intensidade excessiva. As duas se olhavam a impressão era de que haviam se passado anos desde que se encontraram mesmo que o número de dias distantes eram apenas 60. Mesmo em dois meses, juravam que algo estava diferente, alguma mudança, o cabelo maior, o sorriso diferente, o corpo mudado só que a mudança só estava no olhar que demonstrava saudade, amor e zero orgulho, diferente de como estava no último dia em que se viram.

L: Oi. – Não se conteve e sorriu abertamente, tamanha era a saudade que sentia da mulher a sua frente –

D: Oi, Lee. – O calor que emanava do sorriso da morena era tão intenso e conhecido que se tornou difícil não sorrir junto. Lea se afastou da porta e assim Dianna pode entrar no recinto fechando a porta atrás de si. –

L: Eu não sabia se você viria, então.. obrigada – se manteve completamente sem jeito diante daquele olhar que a desnudava com facilidade como sempre foi –

D: Saber que você precisa de mim me faz esquecer qualquer coisa que possa ter acontecido de ruim entre nós, até mesmo as brigas.

L: Eu sempre preciso de você, Di, até mesmo quando brigamos. Aliás, são nesses momentos em que eu mais preciso de você.

Dianna titubeou com o que Lea acabara de dizer e ficou sem nenhuma reação, se a intenção da morena era deixá-la sem saber o que dizer e apenas seguir com seus instintos a beijando como sua vontade mandava, era o que estava conseguindo. O silêncio se instalou entre as duas novamente. A barreira de orgulho que havia sido levantada durante os sessenta dias em que estiveram separadas e sem contato estava quase desabando, mas existiam pendências que precisavam ser resolvidas e infelizmente ou felizmente, aquele pareceu o momento exato para que então pudessem matar a saudade que as consumia da maneira que melhor gostavam e desejavam.

L: O que acha de irmos lá para fora? Vamos ter mais privacidade para conversar e a noite está tão bonita.

E o momento de impasse aconteceu logo após Lea proferir aquelas palavras. O medo se fez presente no interior da loira, conversar fora de casa significava que Lea tinha visita e essa tal visita poderia ser o assunto da última briga delas. A calma e ansiedade que se faziam presentes ao estar naquela casa que tanto gostava e conhecia, deram lugar para o medo que se mascarava de ironia e quando menos percebeu já havia falado o que talvez não devesse ser dito.

D: Por que vamos lá para fora, Lea? Seu namoradinho se encontra e não pode nos ver juntas?

L: De novo? Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que o que me mantém ao lado dele é um contrato? E mais do que isso, a única vez que ele está aqui em casa são nos momentos em que precisamos tirar as benditas fotos. Você sabe disso, Dianna. – bufou e cruzou os braços. A feição da loira era parecida com a de sua personagem Quinn Fabray e sua postura era tão parecida quanto, já que mantinha suas mãos na cintura e a cara fechada. –

D: Ele me incomoda e você sabe disso, Lea. Me incomoda vê-lo sempre ao teu lado.

L: E você acha que eu me sinto como quando te vejo ao lado de quem eu não quero ver? Incomoda, Di – Se aproximou com determinação da loira e colocou os braços dela em sua cintura – Mas é o que precisamos suportar ainda, certo? E isso vai valer a pena mais pra frente. Nós estamos juntas nessa, lady. E quem está dormindo aqui em casa é minha mãe, é até sobre isso que eu gostaria de conversar com você.

Esqueceram qualquer tensão existente naquele ambiente e entre elas e foram em direção à área externa da casa. Dianna se sentou em uma das cadeiras próximas a piscina e Lea não pensou duas vezes, se sentou entre as pernas da loira e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, a ansiedade que se fez presente foi embora e voltou para a calma que sempre permanecia quando as duas estavam juntas. Contou sobre a separação de seus pais e se permitiu, ali nos braços da mulher que amava, chorar e lamentar o fim do casamento de Edith e Marc. Dianna apertou o corpo pequeno entre o seu com o intuito de passar toda segurança e conforto que a morena precisava no momento, sabia o que ela estava passando e entendia a confusão que se emanava dentro de sua cabeça. Conversaram sobre aquele assunto e Dianna passou seu ponto de vista e contou sua experiência com aquela situação. A garrafa de vinho estava quase acabando e o assunto entre as duas ia morrendo, dando espaço para o desejo febril que ambas sentiam no momento, e em todos os outros que estavam ou não presentes, Lea já não estava de costas para Dianna, agora estava em seu colo, sua boca quase colada na boca da loira, os lábios roxos de vinho e vermelhos de tanto mordiscar e tentar inutilmente conter o desejo que sentia.

L: Di.. – O som de sua voz saiu mais como um sussurro quase que dentro da boa da loira. – Vamos para a piscina?

D: Piscina? – Talvez o vinho, talvez a atitude curiosa da morena, mas não conseguia entender a mudança brusca de assunto – Eu acho que não tenho roupas de banho aqui, Lee. – Olhou pra Lea que mordia seus lábios sorrindo de maneira maliciosa e sentiu o gemido preso na garganta –

L: E desde quando a gente precisa de biquíni pra entrar na piscina?

Vinho, determinação, desejo e pura excitação foi o que comandou as atitudes que Lea teve ao se levantar da cadeira que estava sentada, se posicionar no pé da cadeira e de frente para Dianna e retirar sua roupa só que com extrema calma, pois a vontade de provocar e esquentar, ainda mais, a loira era muito grande. Primeiro colocou suas mãos na barra da blusa que vestia e a retirou com lentidão, cada pedaço de pele revelado incendiava o corpo da loira e ao notar que Lea não vestia nada por baixo da blusa suas mãos coçaram e seus dedos quase que ganharam vida devido à tamanha vontade de tocar e apertar aqueles seios que tanto amava.

Tremendo. Era assim que Lea estava após aquela exposição necessária e interessante que havia feito para Dianna, no entanto, não era de vergonha, timidez ou receio, Lea tremia de excitação, desejo e anseio pelos toques da loira, almejava tocar o corpo típico de dançarina que Dianna possuía. Fez questão de andar até a outra borda da piscina caprichando no rebolado e na sensualidade, o que fez com que Dianna ficasse ainda atentada e excitada com a cena. Com bastante sensualidade, que irradiavam de si, e lentidão, entrou na piscina.

L: A água está uma delícia, Di, vem! – mordiscou seu lábio inferior e o manteve entre os dentes e a chamou com dois dedos. –

E não precisou de mais absolutamente nada para convencer Dianna de que entrar naquela água sem nenhuma roupa, mas com o calor de Lea Michele era a melhor escolha. E assim o fez, retirou suas roupas, não com a mesma lentidão que Lea havia tirado porque não estava com a mínima vontade de perder tempo, as ações de Lea tinham deixando-a na borda e no limite, tudo o que mais precisava no momento era do contato com o corpo da morena e tê-la ali naquela piscina e agradecer por não conter muitos vizinhos e mais do que isso, pelo sono de Edith ser pesado. Entrou na piscina e foi até aonde Lea se encontrava, pôs um braço ao redor de sua cintura e puxando para si e outra mão em sua nuca, enfim, se beijaram.

Em um dia comum, aquele beijo não teria outro significado além do trivial, duas pessoas que se amam e sentem vontade de se beijar. Um beijo que, por mais amor que contenha em cada movimento de línguas e roçar de lábios, seria apenas beijo sem segundas intenções, porém, não era o que poderiam dizer aquele beijo, no meio daquela piscina, em uma noite fresca de verão. Mais do que amor, aquele beijo continha saudade, desejo, vontade e fome. Devorar uma a outra eram suas maiores vontades e era aquilo que elas iam fazer. Dianna empurrou o corpo de Lea para a parede da piscina de um modo que a morena ficasse de costas para ela, retirou boa parte do cabelo castanho de perto do pescoço e o beijou, percorreu sua boca pela extensão do pescoço e aproveitou para mordiscar e marcar a pele bronzeada, suas mãos percorriam o corpo de Lea e apertava cada pedaço de pele demonstrando e exaltando a vontade, saudade e desejo que sentia pelo corpo da mulher que ama. A morena jogou o pescoço para trás encostando a cabeça no ombro da loira e soltou um gemido que fez com que Dianna apertasse sua cintura com mais força e subisse rapidamente as mãos para teus seios e os apertasse com mais força, causando outro gemido e dessa vez mais alto.

Apesar de ser delicioso sentir os seios de Lea em suas mãos, aquele ato não era o suficiente, precisava vê-los, precisava tê-los em sua boca e sentir, ainda mais, o gosto da pele morena. Virou o corpo da diva e gemeu com a visão de seus seios à sua frente e teus lábios inchados e vermelhos, os cabelos, apesar de molhados devido à água da piscina estavam bagunçados, era a visão do inferno, ou melhor, era a visão do paraíso, o teu paraíso. Era possível dizer que os olhos da loira estavam com uma cor diferente, talvez um verde mais intenso, entretanto, parecia um amarelo que detectava a intensidade daquele momento, já os olhos castanhos brilhavam em um castanho que facilmente se confundia com um chocolate, aquele protótipo que a vontade de mergulhar era imensa. E mergulhou. Mergulharam. Dianna não se conteve e beijou os seios que tanto amava, alternando entre mordiscá-los e chupá-los. Lea arranhava as costas brancas e descia os dedos e mãos até a bunda da loira e não se fez de rogada, apertou com força, com as duas mãos e botou mais força que ajudava a demonstrar o grau de intensidade das ações que os atos de Dianna causavam em seu corpo.

Dianna gemeu quando sentiu Lea arranhando com força suas costas e podia jurar que dali sairia algumas marcas que permaneceriam por alguns dias e gemeu novamente quando sentiu sua bunda sendo apertada, sabia que aquela parte do seu corpo era de grande fascínio da morena e isso a deixava ainda mais excitada. Precisava ter Lea e sentia que Lea também precisava dela. Desceu suas mãos até a intimidade da morena e pressionou dois dedos em seu clitóris estimulando com movimentos circulares e lentos. Lea ofegou, gemeu e suspirou. Puxou os cabelos loiros e rebolou sob os dedos da namorada. Dianna gemeu com a reação de Lea e sentiu o corpo tremer de ansiedade.

L: Dianna.. – gemeu próximo ao ouvido dela – Eu.. – E mais uma vez a loira pressionou seu clitóris e brincava com os dedos próximos a sua entrada – Porra..

D: Você? – Sorriu com a reação, que era esperava, mas não deixava de ser deliciosa, da morena –

L: Dentro. – Gemeu – Eu preciso de você dentro de mim.

D: Precisa? – Dianna deslizou a ponta dos dedos até a entrada da morena e manteve os dedos ali por pura provocação – Muito?

L: Agora! – Impaciência se fez presente e a loira adorou e por mais vontade de provocar a morena, fez o que foi pedido, invadiu Lea com força e a morena gritou com o ato – Oh.. assim.

D: Não é porque eu fiz sua vontade, Sarfati – aproximou a boca da orelha da morena e prendeu o lóbulo entre seus dentes – Que você vai mandar ok? – sussurrou baixo com uma voz rouca de pura excitação – Quem manda sou eu, gostosa.

Sussurrou no ouvido de Lea e a invadiu com mais força. Seus dedos tinham quase vontade própria, seus corpos conversavam entre si. Apesar de a água dificultar os movimentos e dificultar as investidas da loira, o corpo da morena ajudava nesse processo, uma vez que a excitação era tão evidente que quase transbordava. Enquanto Lea gemia e arranhava as costas da loira, a mesma colocava mais pressão em seus dedos e se dedicava em marcar a pele bronzeada de seu pescoço, o pessoal da maquiagem que cuidasse disso mais tarde, não era algo de sua preocupação. Palavras desconexas junto a frases de desejo eram ditas muito mais pelo olhar do que por suas bocas, essas apenas explanavam o tamanho do desejo que ambas estavam sentindo naquele momento. Mais do que prazer, mais do que desejo, mais do que excitação, aquele ato e relação entre as duas era de pura intimidade, de puro amor, de puro desejo sentimental e carnal. Estavam se amando, adorando e em plena devoção.

O corpo da morena correspondia cada vez com mais intensidade aos toques da loira que se dedicava em proporcionar o máximo de prazer para que enfim, o mesmo se explodisse. E, não era algo que estava demorando, os sinais demonstravam que Lea ia explodir em um orgasmo em instantes, o que fez com que a loira colocasse mais energia em seus dedos que exploravam e invadiam sua namorada. Instintivamente Lea puxou o corpo de Dianna mais para si, os movimentos se tornaram rápidos, um grito ecoou e o corpo bronzeado começou a tremer indicando que o orgasmo havia chegado. Dianna segurou Lea enquanto a mesma ainda se recuperava e distribuía beijos por seu pescoço e colo.

D: Vamos para o quarto, Lee? Eu quero ficar deitada com você no nosso mundo particular.

Lea sorriu, e como não sorrir diante daquela cena? Dianna exibia o sorriso mais bonito em seus lábios, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar e sua voz mantinha aquele tom que deixava a morena de pernas bambas, mas exalava uma maciez digna de uma mulher altamente apaixonada.

Assim que saíram da piscina pegaram as toalhas, que Lea havia providenciado antes da chegada da loira, que olhou extremamente desconfiada e com um sorriso malicioso percebendo desde o começo quais eram as intenções da namorada.

L: Eu vou levar essas coisa para a cozinha e deixar arrumado, te encontro no banheiro? – Dianna olhou para a mulher que estava a sua frente e teve um daqueles momentos em que nada consegue sair pela boca, estonteante seria pouco para descrever como a morena estava, as luzes da piscina refletiam em seu corpo bronzeado, suas pernas torneadas que sempre pareciam maiores do que realmente eram, a barriga reta com duas entradas que deixavam Dianna cheia de desejo, os seios pequenos mas no tamanho exato para caber tanto na mão quanto na boca da loira e os lábios? Oh, os lábios, a boca deliciosa que Dianna tanto amava, Lea Michele era uma mulher linda nos tapetes vermelhos e nas telas de televisão, mas ali, sem nenhuma peça de roupa cobrindo teu corpo, sem nenhuma vergonha e constrangimento, extremamente confortável e vulnerável, exposta de corpo e alma, conseguia e se tornava a mulher mais incrível que a loira havia visto diante de si. E na realidade ela era. Sem nenhuma máscara, sem nenhuma câmera buscando atravessar suas intimidades, Lea se sentia livre para ser quem era e isso ainda mais ao lado da mulher que ela amava. - Di?

D: Oi? – sorriu e balançou a cabeça - Sua órbita me puxou agora. – E sem conseguir se conter, Lea se aproximou na loira e juntou delicadamente seus lábios nos lábios da namorada em um singelo beijo. – Você não quer que eu te ajude? – Dianna questionava enquanto passava os dedos delicadamente no rosto da morena –

L: Não precisa, eu arrumo e te encontro no banho, pode ser? – sorriu e Dianna teve a sensação de que aquele sorriso brilhava mais do que as luzes que as iluminavam –

D: Tem como discutir com você, Sarfati? – Lea riu e juntou os lábios com os da loira novamente. –

L: É assim que eu gosto – Saiu na frente da loira que não perdeu tempo e deixou um tapa na bunda de Lea -

Lea seguiu em direção à cozinha e ajeitou as poucas coisas que precisavam ser ajeitadas, apenas lavou e guardou as taças que havia bebido vinho, na parte de fora não tinha o que ser feito, Dianna pegou a roupas das duas e levou para os quarto da morena e o que lhe restava fazer, com muito prazer, era encontrar Dianna no banho e foi o que ela fez. E foi a vez da Lea cair no feitiço que emanava de sua namorada, a loira estava de costas para a porta e consequentemente para Lea, cantava alguma música que era difícil de dizer qual era, mas era possível ouvir sua voz, extremamente doce, sussurrando alguma coisa, a água escorria pelo corpo, que para Lea, era escultural. Corpo de dançarina. Desceu o olhar dos cabelos loiros e conseguia visualizar algumas marcas vermelhas que foram feitas por suas unhas, sentiu o corpo esquentar diante daquela cena e ainda mais após presenciar aquele detalhe que considerou excitante, continuou a percorrer o corpo da loira com os olhos e chegou à bunda, Lea tinha uma extrema fixação pela bunda da namorada, como adorava apertar, dar tapas e até mesmo mordê-la, e o que falar daquelas pernas? Não tinha, não conseguia formular nenhuma frase e preferia agir. E agiu.

Era seguro dizer que apenas alguns minutos longe da sua amada já fez sinalizar sintomas de saudade em Dianna, o que ela estava fazendo que demorava tanto? Por que tão perfeccionista? Não precisava de respostas, ela amava aquele traço marcante de sua personalidade, amava aquela diva ambiciosa, perfeccionista e autoritária, recordou de uma música que marcou um momento importante das duas e começou a cantarolar, clichê? Pode ser, ou melhor, fatos que acontecia com uma pessoa apaixonada, onde poucos minutos longe sentia falta, e gostava desse clichê. Sentiu os braços da morena abraçar sua cintura e inevitavelmente sentia seu coração se acalmar e o corpo inteiro encaixar e se esquentar no calor dos braços dela, virou para abraçá-la de fato e permaneceram dessa maneira, os corpos grudados, os corações batendo ao mesmo tempo, respiraram uma a outra. Precisavam disso. Sentiam que entravam no eixo que estavam precisando.

A necessidade de se amarem novamente surgiu, os corpos se precisavam ir além da respiração novamente, era uma dança e uma conversa que só eles entendiam, assim como só as duas donas dos corpos. Lea precisava ter Dianna naquele instante, precisava matar a saudade que sentia e o desejo, precisava tocá-la além do corpo, a alma. Começou por distribuir beijos pelo pescoço de sua amada e fez questão de, possessivamente, deixar algumas marcas naquela região, mordeu e chupou a pele branca com a intenção de marcá-la, queria que no dia seguinte fosse possível encontrar sua assinatura em forma de rastro quase como uma impressão digital. Desceu a boca para os seios que tanto ansiava para tocar e os apertou com força, essa força causou mais do que sussurros na loira, arrancou gemidos que soaram como a mais bela melodia, e de fato eram, aos ouvidos treinados da morena. Sentia a boca encher de água e não perdeu mais tempo para aquilo que estava quase que morrendo de vontade de fazer, empurrou o corpo da namorada na parede gelada, Dianna soltou um gritinho ao sentir sua pele quente encostar-se ao azulejo frio, abaixou diante do corpo da loira, que ao perceber quais eram as intenções da morena soltou outro gemido seguido de um palavrão bem falado, afastou com delicadeza a pernas de Dianna e se pôs no meio, sua boca estava na direção correta e não se fez de rogada ou tímida, aliás, timidez era o que não fazia parte do seu ser naquele momento, aproximou a boca da intimidade e beijou-a.

D: Oh.. – não conseguiu segurar e soltou um gemido alto ao sentir a língua quente de Lea em sua intimidade –

Sentir o gosto de Dianna na ponta da sua língua era algo extremamente excitante e que a deixava com mais vontade de explorar aquela parte que considerava seu lugar, e sim, era o seu lugar e o gosto que mais gostava, um pouco de acidez, mas doce como a própria pessoa, gostoso e viciante. Dianna se mantinha encostada na parede e com as mãos nos cabelos de Lea, se sentia fora de controle e completamente insana, sem saber realmente como reagir, onde se apoiar, o que segurar, sentia suas pernas já começar a ficarem moles apenas com um primeiro contato da boca quente da namorada. Lea provocava e sabia o que causava com essas provocações e honestamente era o que queria, provocar a insanidade de sua amada ao dar o gosto do que ela poderia ter mas voltar atrás, provocar a impaciência de Dianna só não era mais gostoso do que sentir o teu sabor, deslizava sua língua ao redor da intimidade, que já se encontrava bastante úmida, sentiu o clitóris inchado pulsar na ponta da sua língua e sugou o mesmo, causando outro gemido alto e descontrolado da loira, repetiu a ação, causando, claro, outro gemido tão alto quanto o anterior. Resolveu agir de uma maneira diferente, ao menos das que ela gostava, mas tão prazerosa quanto e invadiu a loira com dois dedos enquanto pressionava e provocava seu clitóris, as estocadas eram lentas quase parando, queria que Dianna pudesse sentir cada centímetro dos teus dedos entrando e saindo do seu corpo e cada vez que seus dedos entravam, sugava o clitóris da loira.

Lea intercalava e ritmava os movimentos de seus dedos e língua, Dianna não tinha noção de quem era e de qual seu nome naquele momento, seu corpo respondia sedento aos toques da morena, correntes elétricas a percorriam e arrepios voluntários e involuntários eram sentidos, uma grande conhecedora de boas palavras perdia completamente a fala e a forma de se expressar com o turbilhão de sensações que sentia naquela altura. Seu corpo pedia mais e recebia o que pedia, Lea não ponderava na hora de lhe invadir e tampouco de lhe provocar, a morena sabia do que a namorava gostava e de como gostava, abusava desse conhecimento com triunfo. Os gemidos se tornaram constantes e corpo inteiro da loira começou a tremer, Dianna inclinou a cabeça para trás, pegou nos cabelos da namorada e puxou sem medir força e gritou o nome da amada, nesse exato momento Lea sentia a loira se derreter em sua boca.

Agora estando de pé olhou nos olhos verdes, que estavam novamente amarelados, e se perdeu naquele olhar, se perdeu naquele rosto simetricamente perfeito, com a respiração ofegante e se recuperando do orgasmo que teve precisava sentir sua namorada mais uma vez e a beijou. Percebeu seu gosto misturado ao gosto da morena na boca dela e a beijou com mais necessidade. Precisavam daquele momento. Precisam se sentir daquela forma. Beijos nunca era demais e sim necessidade. Terminaram o banho em meio a carinhos e carícias, não precisavam dizer nada, os corpos conversavam novamente, o silêncio era mais do que confortável.

Deitaram nuas na cama, após o banho apenas se secaram e preferiram continuar dessa maneira, até porque sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde as roupas seriam tiradas e dormir daquele jeito, sentindo o calor uma do corpo da outra, era muito mais gostoso. Após alguns dias separadas e desentendidas por besteira, era naquele quarto, naquela cama e ouvindo a melodia baixa de "I Put A Spell On You" na voz de Nina Simone, sentiam-se finalmente em casa e em paz.

L: I put a spell on you, because you're mine – cantou contra a pele da loira. Dianna abraçou com força o corpo pequeno que estava deitado quase que em cima do seu e sentiu seu coração se acelerar assim que Lea terminou de cantar –

D: I'm yours and you're mine – Lea sorriu amplamente ao ouvir a loira cantar uma de suas músicas. Uma música conhecida por ambas e com valor sentimental muito grande, enquanto o mundo cantava aquelas letras pensando que foi escrita para outrem, a verdade era uma só, as duas estavam entrelaçadas, eram uma as partes mais especiais da outra e a percepção e conhecimento daquilo entre elas e por elas era o que lhes bastavam, não precisaria gritar mais alto para que o mundo pudesse crer que aqueles braços eram o teu lugar. –

Ps: Referencias para as músicas "You're Mine" e "Louder" da cantora Lea Michele.


End file.
